tamakomarketfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamako Kitashirakawa
Tamako redirects here. For the anime series, see Tamako Market Tamako Kitashirakawa (北白川 たまこ Kitashirakawa Tamako) is a first-year in high school whose family runs a mochi shop in their town's shopping district called Tamaya. She enjoys her high school life and the baton club with her friends Kanna and Midori. She helps her family run the shop and invent new kinds of mochi. Her birthday is on New Year's Eve and is often forgotten due to the busy schedule. Appearance Tamako is a short, youthful and bright-looking girl. She has black hair that she always keeps in two pony-tails, kept together with white bands at the height of her ears. The ponytails fall over her shoulders. She often has a few strands of hair springing from her head. She has sapphire-blue eyes and is often seen with a gentle smile and a slight blush.She also has a mole on her left side of her neck, the same as her late mother. Tamako is mostly seen wearing her school's uniform, which is composed out of a dark blue dress and a white shirt. The dress has two wide straps over her shoulders, four buttons on the chest area and a small belt around her taille. The bottom part of the dress looks like a regular skirt, reaching her knees. She wears the white shirt under the dress, which has a wide, flipped down collar and a red ribbon. Her calves are wrapped by white socks and she wears plain black shoes. Personality A kind and friendly girl who cares a lot for her friends. Tamako is oblivious to love and romantic feelings from others so that is why she's never had a first love. She wants everyone to have a big smile on their face and make them have a mouthful of mochi, like how she feeds Dela. History Tamako is a first-year in high school whose family runs a mochi shop in their town's shopping district called Tama-ya. She enjoys her high school life and the baton club with her friends Kanna and Midori. She helps her family run the shop and invent new kinds of mochi. She is one of the few characters that does not know Mochizō has a crush on her, and she fails to pick up on her sister's crush. Tamako feeds Dera mochi on a regular basis, and she feeds him too much for his size, making him bloated and unable to fly properly. Skills Relationships Potential candidate for Prince Mechya Mochimazzi's bride; mainly because of the mole on her neck, a marking that all princesses in the Mochimazzi family have, according to Choi. The prince later reveals that Tamako is not his bride. She is Mochizou's childhood friend, and they are close. However, she is oblivious to his romantic feelings for her. Quotes Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Her birthday is December 30, 1997. *Her Seiyuu is Aya Suzaki. *Her K-on! counterpart is Azusa Nakano. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kitashirakawa Family